


Взаимовыручка

by Tyusha



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Ангел нужна помощь, чтобы справиться со смертью матери, а на Кейси всегда можно положиться.
Relationships: Angel Bridge & Casey Jones, Casey Jones/Angel Bridge





	Взаимовыручка

Они знали друг друга как будто бы вечность. Они не помнили дня, когда познакомились. Казалось, они были друзьями еще до рождения – и, сейчас они уверены, будут после смерти.

– Зачем ты это сделал? Ты такой глупый, Кейси… – Ангел сидела на полу в темной комнате, держа разбитую голову друга на коленях. Кейси всегда был таким, лез, куда не просят, в самую гущу сражения, даже если сам мог пострадать. Хотя в этот раз она даже не была в опасности.

– Потому что… так – правильно… – говорить ему было тяжело, язык заплетался, и он из последних сил держался в сознании. Когда он пришел один в логово Пурпурных Драконов, Ангел даже не удивилась – она слишком хорошо знала этого балбеса – разве что разозлилась, он не должен лезть в ее жизнь. Он не должен страдать из-за нее. И уж тем более он не должен избивать полусотню людей, только чтобы показать Ангел верный путь.

– Ты мог погибнуть, дурак, – Ангел опустила голову и глубоко вдохнула, успокаиваясь. Сейчас она не знала, что хочет больше всего – врезать Кейси за глупый поступок, разрыдаться от грусти и отчаяния или смеяться, так громко и радостно, чтобы наконец почувствовать свободу. Свободу, которую Кейси буквально выбил для нее своими руками. Она закрыла рукой его глаза и наклонилась еще ближе, едва коснувшись губами его губ. И навалилась всем телом, легко приобнимая. Как его благодарить она не знала, но была уверена, он прекрасно понимает все, что она чувствует. И Кейси расслабился, уже спокойно закрывая глаза и засыпая. Ведь он все-таки увидел счастливую, хоть и незаметную, скрытую за слезами улыбку – то, ради чего стоило драться.

***

Они знали, что не делают ничего плохого. Они не родственники, в них нет ни капли общей крови, но почему-то казалось, что они нарушают какое-то очень важное правило. Табу. И от этого поцелуи становились только слаще, а прикосновения острее.

Прошло несколько недель с той ночи, раны Кейси практически зажили. А у Ангел наоборот – открылись. Боль после смерти матери, от которой она пыталась огородиться, вступив к Пурпурным Драконам, вернулась и с тройной силой сжала сердце. Она хотела забыться, напившись, но не смогла сделать ни глотка, только вспомнив, во что после такого превратился отец Кейси. Она доводила себя тренировками, целыми днями, до потери сознания отрабатывая приемы – но помогало это лишь на какие-то жалкие часы.

Кейси видел это, понимал. Чертовски хорошо понимал, вспоминая себя год назад – да и сейчас, ведь ничего с того времени не изменилось. И он сам сделал шаг навстречу, как всегда пришел на помощь. Он целовал ее долго и мягко, слегка прикусывал верхнюю губу, целовал щеки, веки, лоб. А она цеплялась за него, как всегда, когда нуждалась в нем, и уже не сдерживала слезы и рыдания. В ту ночь они спали вместе. Кейси не отпускал ее, поглаживая по волосам, а Ангел спала – крепко и без снов.

А на следующий день она пришла к нему сама. Кейси всегда оставался после тренировки на льду, чтобы потренироваться в одиночестве. Он любил хоккей больше всего в жизни, и только на катке сердце билось быстрее, болело, но не от грусти или ненависти – от предвкушения, и тепло от него разливалось по всему телу. Ангел оперлась об ограждение и молча ждала, когда Кейси заметит ее и подъедет ближе. Ни слова не сказав, она просто потянулась к нему, сняв защитный шлем. Ей и не нужно было ничего говорить.

Они остановились у нее. Кейси нависал над ней, целовал живот и оглаживал бедра руками. Она терлась ногой о его бок и слегка царапала ногтями шрамы на спине и груди. Старые и новые – у Кейси было много шрамов. От игры в хоккей, от уличных драк, от отца. Ангел проводила по ним пальцами, легонько надавливая; касалась губами, будто пытаясь схватить, слегка задевая языком. Кейси часто дышал, подрагивал от прикосновений и пошел дальше, спустив с нее штаны и накрыв рукой грудь через футболку. Она задыхалась и совсем забывалась, и Кейси, как всегда нежно и аккуратно, входил в нее, сам тоже отвлекаясь от всех проблем – наконец-то не в драке. 

Она могла приходить к нему, когда захочет, когда понадобится. Он никогда не отказывался, только по-доброму и немного грустно улыбался. Ангел надеялась, что тоже помогает ему. Что тоже дает – хоть на немного – забыть тот кошмар, которым он живет уже больше года. Ведь каждый раз после их дружеских встреч Кейси выглядел чуть спокойнее.

Все закончилось полгода спустя. Они все так же встречались раз в неделю – иногда чаще – но не занимались сексом, а разговаривали. Точно как в прошлом, как в детстве. Ангел оклемалась – привыкла, ведь полностью принять смерть близкого не получится. Но она улыбалась и смеялась – как раньше – и Кейси было этого достаточно. У Кейси появились друзья – Ангел не видела их, но точно знала. Хорошие друзья, которые поддерживали его. Может, даже любимая девушка. Ведь они никогда не любили друг друга в этом смысле. Она взлохматила его волосы, погладила по голове, остановив руку на щеке. Он потерся о нее щетиной и закрыл глаза, улыбнувшись, наконец-то без грусти и остаточного страха. Чертовски здорово иметь того, на кого можно опереться в трудную минуту. У Ангел был и будет Кейси. И она так рада, что и у Кейси появился кто-то.


End file.
